Wheel of Fortune
Overview One of the most popular game shows in America, where in each game, three contestants spin the wheel, buy a vowel, solve the puzzle from a certain category, and win money. Cast *Hosts - Pat Sajak, Vanna White *Announcers - Jack Clark (1983-1988), M.G. Kelly (1988-1989), Charlie O'Donnell (1989-2010), Jim Thornton (2011-present) Game Rules #In each round, a category and a puzzle is revealed without any letters. #The first contestant spins first, and can only say a consonant during this time. #If the consonant appears in the puzzle, the total value is worth the amount landed on the wheel times how many times the letter appears. #To buy a vowel, a contestant must have at least $250. #If a letter does not appear in the puzzle, the contestant's turn ends and the next player spins. #If the wheel lands on either of the two penalty spaces (Lose a Turn or Bankrupt), the contestant's turn ends automatically. #A player may attempt to solve the puzzle if he/she knows it, but if he/she guesses incorrectly, the player's turn ends. If guessed correctly, the round ends and the contestant who solved the puzzle keeps his/her winnings. #If time runs short, the host will give the wheel a Final Spin, and at the end, whoever has the most winnings will move on to the Bonus Round. #During the Bonus Round, a contestant will be given six free letters (R, S, T, L, N, E), then he/she must choose three more consonants and one more vowel. After that, the puzzle must be solved or the prize will not be given after revealed by the host. Broadcast history Video Games *The first video game adapation was released in 1987 for the NES. The "Junior Edition" followed in October 1989, then a Family Edition in 1990, and a version featuring Vanna White in 1991. *The SNES version was released in 1992. A Deluxe Edition featuring the 1992 set came out in 1993. *The Nintendo 64 version, featuring rules from Season 13, was released on December 2, 1997. *The PlayStation 2 and PC versions were released on March 8, 2003. *On November 2, 2010, the Nintendo DS and Wii versions were released. *Nintendo's most recent re-release of this game, along with Jeopardy! -- the Wii U version -- was released on November 18, 2012. History of the show Weblinks *http://www.spe.sony.com/Pictures/tv/wheel/wheel.html (1996-1998) *http://www.wheeloffortune.com (1998, September 2002–present) *http://www.station.sony.com/wheel (1998-2001) *http://wheel.station.sony.com (2001–August 2002) Screenshots wheeloffortune_1983.jpg|Season 1-6 title screen (1983-1989) wheeloffortune_1989.jpg|Season 7-9 title screen (1989-1992) wheeloffortune_1992.jpg|Season 10-11 title screen (1992-1994) wheeloffortune_1994.jpg|Season 12 title screen (1994-1995) Wheel of Fortune 2000 Title Card.jpg|Season 18 title screen (2000-2001) Wheel of Fortune 2002 Title Card.jpg|Season 20 title screen (2002-2003) Wheel of Fortune 2003 Title Card.jpg|Season 21 title screen (2003-2004) Wheel of Fortune 2004 Title Card.jpg|Season 22 title screen (2004-2005) Wheel of Fortune 2006 Title Card.jpg|Season 24 title screen (2006-2007) Wheel of Fortune 2008 Title Card.jpg|Season 26 title screen (2008-2009) Wheel of Fortune 2009 Title Card.jpg|Season 27 title screen (2009-2010) Wheel of Fortune 2010 Title Card.jpg|Season 28 title screen (2010-2011) wheeloffortune_30th.jpg|Season 30 title screen (2012-2013) Wheel of Fortune 2013 Title Card.jpg|Season 31 title screen (2013-2014) Wheel of Fortune 2014 Title Card.jpg|Season 32 title screen (2014-2015) Wheel of Fortune 2017 Title Card.jpg|Season 35 title screen (2017-2018) Wheel of Fortune 2018 Title Card.jpg|Season 35 title screen without the byline Category:Shows Category:Sony Pictures Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Released in 1983